


Secrets and Lies

by DrarryLover07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryLover07/pseuds/DrarryLover07
Summary: Emma Potter es la hermana melliza desconocida del famoso Harry Potter. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso mata a sus padres, Albus Dumbledore decide adoptarla como su hija. La joven Potter pronto descubre que es dueña de un poder extraordinario que supera el de cualquier mago o bruja de la historia, incluso es mayor que el del propio Dumbledore. Cansada de las mentiras sobre su vida, Emma decide averiguar quien es su verdadera familia, pero lo que descubre la llevará a tomar una decisión que podría poner en peligro a todo el mundo mágico. Porque su tío es nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort.





	Secrets and Lies

*No One POV*

La noticia de que un niño de apenas un año de edad venció a Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, se esparció como pólvora en la comunidad mágica. Mientras en todos lados se festejaba el final de la peor guerra de la historia, en el Valle de Godric un semi-gigante observaba con lágrimas en los ojos lo que quedaba de la casa de los Potter. Le habían dado órdenes de buscar al pequeño que había sobrevivido para poder trasladarlo a un lugar más seguro pero la tristeza de ver ese lugar en ruinas lo había sobrecogido. Hagrid se secó las lágrimas y siguió el sonido del llanto de un bebé. Rebuscó entre las ruinas de la casa hasta que encontró a un pequeño de pelo negro azabache que lo miraba con unos intensos ojos verdes y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente. Lo levantó con cuidado y miro a su alrededor, los cuerpos de Lily y James Potter se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, aunque esto no fue lo que llamó su atención. A unos centímetros de donde yacían los restos de un piano se encontraba otro bebé. El semi-gigante abrió sus ojos, impresionado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntó, alzando a la bebé y colocando a ambos niños en una manta. Suspiró mientras pensaba como llegar a su destino, tenía miedo de realizar magia y herir a los niños. Por suerte para él, la solución a su problema no se hizo esperar.

Al otro lado de las barreras mágicas, en el mundo al que los magos denominaban muggle, se encontraban hablando una mujer de aspecto severo y un hombre alto, delgado y muy anciano. A un lado de la calle se podía leer claramente "Privet Drive".

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen Dumbledore? ¿Lily, James y la pequeña Emma estan...?

-¿Muertos? Me temo que si Minerva, me temo que si.

-¿Y cómo llegará el niño aquí?

-Envié a Hagrid a buscarlo.

La mujer lo miró con desaprobación.

-¿Le parece...sensato...confiarle a Hagrid algo tan importante?

-Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida.- respondió el hombre en un tono que no admitía discusión.

La mujer miró a su acompañante y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Estaba por decir algo más cuando un ruido ensordecedor los obligó a mirar al cielo. Hagrid apareció en una moto voladora gigante y miró a Dumbledore. Se bajó de la moto y agarró la manta que mantenía ocultos y abrigados a los bebés.

-¿Tuviste problemas para trasladarlo Hagrid? ¿Y de dónde salió la motocicleta?- preguntó el hombre.

-No profesor, ningún problema. Me la prestó el joven Sirius Black , señor.- Hagrid respondió y luego le entregó la manta a Dumbledore. Al abrirla, el hombre abrió grande sus ojos y miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Minerva McGonagall al ver a la pequeña Emma Potter durmiendo plácidamente al lado de su hermano mellizo. Un silencio inquebrantable rodeó al grupo hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la bebé había cambiado el color de su cabello de negro a rubio.

-¿Es una metamorfomaga? ¿Cómo es posible que esté viva Albus? Y sin ninguna marca...

-Es todo un misterio para mí también Minerva querida. Pero debemos mantener la calma. Por lo que sabemos, los seguidores de Voldemort desconocen que la pequeña esta viva y debemos procurar que se mantenga así por su seguridad.- respondió el hombre y luego soltó un largo suspiro.- Creo que la mejor opción es alejarla de Harry, al menos por ahora.

-¿Alejarla de su hermano, de su única familia? ¿Está seguro Albus?

-Muy seguro mi querida profesora McGonagall. Tan seguro como que me gustan los caramelos de limón. Emma Potter debe crecer alejada de su hermano para que ambos puedan estar a salvo.

Nadie discutió la decisión del profesor. Dejaron a Harry en la casa número 4 que pertenecía a sus tíos muggles y a su lado Dumbledore apoyó una carta para el señor y la señora Dursley. El semi-gigante se alejó un poco para poder sollozar y el profesor Dumbledore le recordó que no era una despedida.

-¿Qué haremos con la pequeña?- preguntó Minerva.

-Yo la cuidaré hasta que sea el momento de presentarlos. Vivirá en Hogwarts conmigo y entre todos le enseñaremos. Es primordial que nadie externo al castillo conozca su existencia.-dijo Dumbledore. Minerva y Hagrid asintieron y luego ambos desaparecieron -la profesora con magia, Hagrid se fue en la moto- dejando a Albus con la pequeña en brazos. Miró al cielo, le deseó buena suerte al pequeño Potter y se alejó del camino para poder desaparecer sin alertar a los muggles. Y aunque ese día habían ocurrido un montón de cosas, solo una pregunta rondaba la mente del anciano profesor: ¿Cómo había sobrevivido Emma Potter?


End file.
